Adagio Sostenuto
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch - 40 Nights: Shinichi and Shiho - #18: Listen to the music at night


****Adagio Sostenuto****

****Tác giả**: **Eeveebeth Fejvu

**Người dịch: **WingsTran

****Theme**: **#18 – Listen to the music at night

****Pairing/Characters**: **Shinichi và Shiho ( thay tên ConanxAi)

****Rating**: **K

****Link**_: _**_www. fanfiction. net/s/3607925/7/40_Nights_Shinichi_and_Shiho_

* * *

><p>Shinichi lập tức tỉnh lại với hơi thở hổn hển vì sợ hãi. Đôi mắt cậu mở to, còn những ngón tay thì bấu chặt vào chăn tạo thành những vòng xoắn xung quanh bàn tay. Cậu đóng băng tại chỗ, và lắng nghe chăm chú. Căn biệt thự nhà Kudou chìm trong im lặng, nhưng Shinichi biết là cậu nghe nó- tác phẩm của Beethoven đang ngân nga. Giai điệu rất nhẹ nhàng và dịu dàng, như bài hát ru một đứa trẻ, nhưng bí ẩn và gợi nhiều liên tưởng trong giấc ngủ-âm thanh đặc biệt của chiếc piano duy nhất đã đẩy cậu rơi vào cảm xúc hỗn loạn. Từ những bản chép nhạc đầu tiên, một ngọn lửa bùng lên trước mặt cậu, sức nóng tạo thành những đợt sóng đập vào những chỗ ko che chắn trên mặt, những cuộn khói bỏng rát cổ họng. Sự mất tích, tuy nhiên, đó lại là những cảnh rùng rơn, sự ngọn lửa hung hãn, tiếng khóc lóc trong còi báo động, tất cả chợt trở nên im lặng, trừ nỗi ám ảnh về một bản nhạc không lời.<p>

Shinichi nằm bất động trên giường, và lắng nghe những tiếng nhạc trong bóng tối. Shinichi tự hỏi năng lực lớn nhất của bộ nhớ là gì. Cậu nghe nói rằng khả năng đánh hơi có sự trói buộc lớn nhất với độ tuổi, một nửa giữa nhớ và quên, nhưng đối với trường hợp của cậu, có lẽ là âm thanh. Khi cậu tiếp tục suy nghĩ về vấn đề này, Shinichi lại nhớ đến tích tắc của quả bom, tiếng lên đạn của cò súng, tiếng nổ vang của các bánh xe, tiếng nghi phạm thổn thức khi bị bắt. Cậu chớp mắt, nhìn lên trần tối. Những tiếng thổn thức của một cô gái nhỏ, đau khổ nắm chặt áo cậu run rẩy, nhận tất cả trách nhiệm với cậu và xin cậu tha thứ.

Những giai điệu mờ ảo bắt đầu trở lại. Thận trọng, cậu nhấc mình khỏi chỗ nằm, rón rén đi trên những ngón chân trần. Theo bản năng, cậu tiến đến đầu giường để lấy kính, cầm lấy chúng, trượt khỏi nệm và kéo lê chân đi từng bước. Cậu nhẹ nhàng ra khỏi phòng ngủ, xuống hành lang, bằng sự chậm rãi, kéo khoá phòng lại, để sự yên tĩnh vẫn trôi trong ngôi nhà. Cuối cùng, cậu đến bên cửa sổ có đóng ván pano bằng gỗ mà cậu đang tìm kiếm, đẩy nó bằng cả hai tay.

Trong căn phòng tối, tất cả các màn cửa kiểu Pháp đều được kéo lên, cho phép ánh trăng bạc chảy vào phòng và rơi trên chiếc đàn piano màu đen tráng lệ đang nằm cô lập giữa căn phòng. Ngồi duyên dáng bên cạnh là một cô gái nhỏ bé, người mà cậu đã đoán được sẽ tìm thấy, vẫn đang lướt những ngón tay dịu dàng trên phím mà ko bận tâm quay lại nhìn cậu. Shinichi tựa lưng vào cửa để nhìn cô ấy. Trong ánh sáng đêm của trăng tròn, mái tóc nâu đỏ trông gần như màu bạch kim, và từ một ánh nhìn ngắn thoáng qua, cậu nhận ra những ngón tay cô ấy đang uyển chuyển trên những phím đàn ngà với sự im lặng tuyệt đối. Với anh, cô ấy đẹp vượt ngoài giới hạn của ngôn từ.

Khẽ khàng, Shinichi tiến tới gần cô ấy. Nửa đường đi, cô ấy dường như đã nhận ra sự hiện diện của cậu, bàn tay của cô dừng lại giữa không trung. Cô để chúng chúng nghỉ ngơi một cách nhẹ nhàng trên phím đàn khi cậu đến bên cạnh và đứng bên chiếc ghế dự bị.

"Em đã đánh thức tôi", cậu nói với giọng bình thản.

"Xin lỗi", Shiho trả lời với cùng một giọng. Đôi mắt cô vẫn giữ cố định trên những vết nhăn mờ mờ của tờ giấy chép nhạc phía trước mặt.

Sau giây phút dừng lại cho thoải mái, Shinichi cảm thấy lời gợi ý của một nụ cười cong lên trên gương mặt cậu, "Đó là bài hát đã cho tôi một cơn ác mộng"

Cuối cùng, cô cũng quay đầu lại nhìn cậu ấy, đôi mày khẽ cong lên trong câu hỏi,"Sonata Ánh Trăng?"

"Uhmm", khi cậu ấy ko nói tỉ mỉ, sự tò mò của cô ấy sẽ biểu lộ trong nỗi muộn phiền. Shinichi nhìn vẻ lạnh lùng đáng yêu trong đôi mắt sáng của cô ấy, mỉm cười,"Có một lần, trong một vụ án..."

Biểu hiện của Shiho phát triển theo chiều hướng tẻ nhạt, nhất định cô ấy biết điều này sẽ đi đến đâu.

"Có một lần, trong một vụ án...", dù sao, cậu ấy vẫn nói tiếp," 4 hoặc 5 năm trước đây, một trong những vụ án đầu tiên khi tôi trở thành Conan...Một hòn đảo nơi mà cái chết sẽ đến, bất cứ khi nào bài hát này vang lên. Nó đã được bắt đầu từ nhiều năm trước nữa, với một nghệ sỹ dương cầm tên Keiji Asou.."

Khi Shinichi bắt đầu vạch ra những trường hợp phân tích các nghi phạm, cậu nhìn thấy sự buồn tẻ trong biểu cảm của cô ấy đã chuyển sang sự quan tâm xa cách. Nó làm Shinichi nhận thấy sự khác biệt rằng cô ấy ko đặt hết tâm trí của cô vào câu truyện với những lời nhận xét hoặc kích thích cậu tăng khả năng suy luận.

Cuối cùng, khi nói đến đoạn kết, nó lại khó khăn hơn để diễn đạt. Câu chuyện trở nên rời rạc và thường xuyên bị khựng lại với những hình ảnh, màu sắc, ánh đèn chớp tắt choáng hết tâm trí. Rốt cuộc thì cậu đành ngưng lại. Tất cả những gì cậu có thể nhìn thấy là ánh lửa bùng lên dữ dội bao quanh chàng trai trẻ ấy, hừng hực ngấu nghiến cả toà nhà, giày xéo cây đàn piano và thiêu rụi tất cả các bản nhạc...Tất cả những gì cậu nghe thấy là sự sợ hãi khủng khiếp kéo dài...

"Shinichi...?"

Cậu chớp mắt như thể giọng nói dịu dàng của cô đã kéo cậu thoát khỏi những mộng tưởng mà mình ko mong muốn. Cô ấy ko nhìn cậu một cách lạnh lùng, mà với sự cứng cỏi.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra?...Keiji Asou thú nhận với anh...và sau đó..? Anh nói rằng nơi đó, ngọn lửa đã bao vây anh..."

Cậu im lặng. Cậu muốn kết thúc câu chuyện đau buồn, và đưa cô ấy rời khỏi nó. Và càng ngập ngừng, càng có nhiều nỗi lo ngại sự kiên nhẫn của cô ấy sẽ biến mất. Nếu có, chắc rằng cậu sẽ ko bao giờ còn có thể tiếp tục.

Cuối cùng, Shinichi cũng mở miệng, nhưng từ ngữ từ chối rồi khỏi môi cậu ấy.

"Anh có thể nói với tôi", không có sự thiếu kiên nhẫn trong giọng nói trầm lắng của cô, chỉ có sự bình tĩnh chân thành.

Có một sự quen thuộc trong hợp âm cô ấy vừa nói. Đấy chính là giọng nói của cậu khi ở cạnh cô ấy, cùng một âm điêu nhẹ nhàng, cậu đã cố gắng hối thúc cô ấy tiếp tục tiếp tục những câu chuyện suốt mấy năm qua.

Một lần, Shinichi nhận ra rằng thực sự khó khăn để cô ấy chia sẻ những kỷ niệm đã trải qua của cô với cậu-dù biết tình cảm sâu sắc cậu giành cho cô ấy- cậu đã nỗ lực thực hiện theo cách tiếp cận với những đối tượng bướng bỉnh, bằng ý thức, sự điềm tĩnh và cảm thông, tự nhiên họ sẽ đến với cậu. Đôi khi sẽ mất thời gian bởi Shiho sẽ dễ dàng liên tưởng những điều vụn vặt trong cuộc sống hằng ngày thành những ám ảnh bi kịch trong quá khứ, những điều sâu thẳm tận đáy lòng vẫn là những vết sẹo ko thể xoá nhoà, nhưng nó luôn có giá trị về mặt thời gian. Và trong những năm qua, Shinichi chắc chắn sự cởi mở và trung thực giữa 2 người đã tăng lên rất nhiều, đã phát triển đến mức mà Shinichi tin rằng ko có ai đã từng biết, hoặc có thể biết nhiều về Shiho như cách cậu đã làm.

"Anh có thể nói với tôi", cô ấy lập lại, yên tĩnh và chân thành. Đôi mắt cô thu hẹp lại, biểu hiện khi có môt chút không chắc chắn về mình," Bất cứ điều gì xảy ra...tôi sẽ hiểu"

Shinichi cố gắng đẩy những áp lực ra khỏi miệng thật vội vàng, "Anh ấy đã ném tôi ra ngoài cửa sổ". Đôi chân mày cô khẽ cong lên." Anh ấy đã túm lấy tôi...và ném tôi ra ngoài cửa sổ...Cửa kính vỡ tan thành hàng triệu mảnh...và điều tiếp theo mà tôi biết, mình đập xuống sàn xi măng bên ngoài ngôi nhà"

Shinichi nhớ lại âm thanh của những ô cửa kính vỡ, văng ra, nhiều hơn là nỗi đau của sự tiếp xúc cơ thể với mặt đất. Và cậu ko nhận ra rằng, abn2 tay cậu đã nắm chặt lại thành một cuộn tròn. Toàn bộ cơ thể cậu bắt đầu không kiểm soát được.

Hơi thở Shinichi đột nhiên gấp gáp, " Tôi quá nhỏ bé...Tôi ko thể làm gì được...Tôi đã cố gắng lôi anh ta đi...Nhưng...anh ta...đã chết! Anh ta đã chết, Shiho! Anh ấy chết trong toà nhà...đang chơi piano..và tôi...tôi nhìn thấy nó bốc cháy! Anh ấy nói, tay mình đã nhiệm máu...Anh ấy chỉ có thể để bản thân chìm trong biển lửa..."

Xấu hổ, Shinichi vùi mặt trong đôi tay run rẩy. Cậu ko tin nổi là mình có thể bình tĩnh kể chuyện này, và Shiho vẫn im lặng. Trong một thời gian dài, toà lâu đài chìm trong sự tĩnh mịch. Cuối cùng, Shinichi ngẩng đầu lên, đủ để bắt gặp một cái nhìn thoáng qua dưới ánh trăng bạc, khuôn mặt cô ấy từ tốn và hơi chùng xuống, nhưng cô ấy vẫn ko quay lưng lại với cậu. Shinichi nhận ra rằng cô ấy vẫn cho cậu thời gian để đi tiếp, nên cậu tiếp tục dù ko chắc rằng rồi sẽ đi đến đâu.

"Tôi cảm thấy...tôi chưa bao giờ cảm nhận được quá nhiều...giống như sự thất bại trong cuộc sống...Ý tôi là...tôi đã ở đó và tôi đã có thể cản anh ấy...Ngay cả bây giờ, tôi cũng tự hỏi...Nếu tôi chỉ nói về những điều khác hơn...nếu tôi là Shinichi thay vì Conan...có phải anh ấy vẫn còn sống..?"

Cậu dừng lại vài giây để tự đánh giá những nhận xét của mình, " Một lần, trong một vụ án mà chúng tôi cùng giải quyết với nhau, Hattori và tôi đã ngăn cản kẻ tình nghi tự sát...nhưng cô ấy vẫn trong tình trạng hỗn loạn như vậy...Sau đó, Hattori đã cho rằng sẽ tốt hơn-nhân đạo hơn-nếu để cô ấy tự kết liễu đời mình..."

Một sự căng thẳng, tiếng cười khàn khàn thoát khỏi cổ họng Shinichi, " Ngay lập tức nó làm tôi nghĩ đến Seiji...anh ấy cũng đã lên kế hoạch tự giải thoát cho mình, ngay từ khi bắt đầu...và tôi đã bị cuốn vào việc giải quyết quá nhiều...thậm chí cho rằng anh có có thể tìm đến các giải pháp khác như...Vậy nên, tôi nói với Hattori, nếu cứ để một người bị giết hại cho cậu tìm ra thủ phạm, sau đó lại để thủ phạm tự sát, thì cậu cũng ko tốt hơn một kẻ giết người..."

"Và...thực sự, nó ko phải vấn đề nếu tội phạm tự sát...Nhưng nếu người đó lại chết trước mắt cậu...nó cũng đều như nhau..."

Shinchi thấy mình hơi cứng lại khi nói nhưng lời đó, lưng cô ấy thẳng lên và đôi mắt thì sầm xuống. Cậu quên đi nỗi đau của riêng mình trong một lúc, để cố gắng tìm ra điều gì cậu đã nói để khiến cô ấy có những biểu hiên đó. Và nhìn vào gương mặt thông minh của cô ấy, Shinichi nhận ra Shiho đã ngay lập tức kết nối cái chết của Seiji với một cái chết khác đắt giá hơn nhiều đối với trái tim cô.

"Em...không phải đang nghĩ đến cái chết của chị mình là do lỗi của tôi chứ?", cuối cùng, cậu thì thầm với đôi môi co giật, một nụ cười nhỏ khó chịu.

Cô ấy nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu trong một thời gian dài, những cảm xúc dữ dội khiến cô đông cứng lại. Shinichi hiểu rằng cô đang cố gắng phân loại suy nghĩ và cảm xúc của mình, và thực tế là bản thân cậu cũng đang cố kiềm chế hơi thở.

Cậu đang chờ một bản án, cậu nhận ra, như cô ấy đã chờ đợi cho chính mình- mỗi khi cô tiết lộ một số bí mật đen tối hoặc hoạt động tội phạm, mà cô đã được tham gia vào trong những năm ở Tổ chức Áo đen.

Cuối cùng, Shiho nói, nhẹ nhàng nhưng rất chân thành

"Tôi không đổ lỗi cho anh"

Đó là tất cả. Shiho nói trong khi quay sự chú ý của mình trở lại tờ nhạc phổ nằm trên chiếc piano. Như vô thức, cô ấy lướt bàn tay tinh tế lên những nếp nhăn của bản nhạc, vuốt cho chúng thẳng lại, sau đó quay lại trang đầu tiên của nhạc phổ.

Shinichi-hầu hết các cảm giác, là nhẹ nhõm. Cậu đứng lặng lẽ, để cho những hơi thở kiềm chế nãy giờ tự nhiên ra ngoài, sau đó nhìn qua đầu cô ấy, đến với những ánh trăng dịu dàng chiếu sáng lên tấm kính bên ngoài. Trân trọng, Shinichi thì thầm, "Cảm ơn"

Sau một lúc, mái tóc nhuốm màu trăng bạc hơi run nhẹ khi cô khẽ gật đầu. Sau đó, mắt vẫn tập trung vào các nốt nhạc trên phím, Shiho khẽ nhích qua một bên ghế, để lại một chỗ trống cho một người.

Shinichi thận trọng ngồi xuống, chấp nhận lời mời tham gia vào một buổi trình diễn giữa đêm.

"Em phải hiểu ...", cậu nhắm mắt và nói nhẹ nhàng trên những nốt nhạc còn sót lại, "tại sao tôi không thể để cho em chết ... không bỏ em khi xe buýt bị tấn công ... không để em trong tòa tháp đôi ... không nơi nào hoặc bất cứ lúc nào, ... " Những sợi tóc mượt của cô khẽ bay chạm vào má Shinichi, nhưng cậu ko vội gỡ chúng đi. Cậu cười nhẹ nhàng, khép mắt lại. "Tất nhiên, đó không phải là lý do duy nhất ... chỉ vì em là người duy nhất mà tôi hiểu tại thời điểm này ..."

Trong giây lát, có một sự tạm dừng không bình thường trong giai điệu, và cậu mở mắt ra, nghĩ rằng cô ấy là dừng lại một lần nữa, nhưng giây phút qua đi và cô tiếp tục đàn. Đôi mắt của cậu rung lên khi nhạc phổ mở ở bả đầu tiên. Những giai điệu chầm chậm vang lên trên đôi tay nhịp nhàng của cô ấy.

Adagio Sostenuto. Cậu nhìn Shiho, những lời nói bỗng nhiên đều trở nên vô nghĩa lúc này. Adagio, một nhịp độ thong thả và vương giả, và Sostenuto, từng lưu ý trong thời gian hơn là giữ điển hình. Ông ta cho rằng tất cả đều là các ký hiệu âm nhạc, ngay cả với những lời đi từ cái nhìn của mình. Cùng nhau, chúng báo hiệu một giai điệu chậm và bền vững, chậm chạp và kéo dài. Ý tưởng này có vẻ quen thuộc, và cậu đã dần dần hiểu tại sao.

Shinichi và Shiho cũng giống như Sonata của Moonlight. Toàn bộ mối quan hệ của họ, từ đầu đã ko thừa nhận những cảm xúc của mình, sự cởi mở hiện tại và tình cảm chân thành, đã bị chậm tiến độ, từng giai đoạn mới của sự tương tác lâu dài trong nhiều tháng, thậm chí nhiều năm, tại một thời điểm. Tất cả các bí mật khi họ tiếp xúc nhau và tha thứ mọi lỗi làm cho nhau, đã giúp họ, tuy nhiên, để đến được đỉnh điểm chính là khi niềm tin hoà vào nhau, đẹp như chính bản thân Sonata.

Khi ngón tay Shiho tiếp tục để lướt nhịp nhàng trên bàn phím một cách chính xác, Shinichi cho phép các giai điệu tràn đầy tai và tâm trí của mình, cuối cùng tận hưởng những dư vị ngọt ngào và êm ái mà cậu đã ko tận hưởng suốt những năm qua.. Cậu cười, chính xác là là từ bây giờ, dù vẫn chậm, nhưng các phần của những mảnh ký ức ngày xưa sẽ ko còn là nỗi ám ảnh lương tâm của Shinichi nữa.

_...Dịu dàng, cậu đặt một nụ hôn lên tóc cô gái..._


End file.
